iamweaselfandomcom-20200214-history
I Are Legend
I Are Legend is the season finale of Season 5 and the overall series finale of I Am Weasel. It aired on September 16, 1999, following The Legend of Big Butt and I Am Dragon Slayer. Characters *Weasel *Baboon *Red Guy *Cow and Chicken Characters Plot In a big, yet empty, city, Weasel tries to find any signs of life left, until he sits down to think how this disappearance has happened and then recognizes he is the last being left in the world. It isn't long until Baboon comes along, much to Weasel's relief. Weasel and Baboon reunite and go to an empty Ice Cream Shop. As the only creatures on earth, Weasel plays the role of an ice cream seller and himself, while Baboon expresses his darkest secret: dancing naked in a popcorn machine. Later, as Weasel and Baboon drive through the city, Baboon is depressed that he and his friend are the only two people left in the world. Weasel lifts Baboon's spirits by remarking to him he is the 2nd most intelligent being left in the world. Delighted, Baboon gets up and dances in his seats, but he then hits his face into a low bridge. Weasel backs his car up and rushes to his aid. Weasel and Baboon then spot The Red Guy walking on his butt, as Weasel claims Red as the third last being on Earth. The Red Guy attempts to convince Weasel that he is a zombie, but Weasel corrects him that zombies are undead beings. The Red Guy even gives moral support to I.R., saying that he is the Number 1 dumbest person in the world. While I.R. and Red socialize, Weasel studies his watch for time and theorizes a connection to the mystery. He asks Baboon for the time that their show starts and motions him and the Red Guy to follow Weasel to the suburbs. With that, Weasel, Baboon, and the Red Guy run house to house and notice that everybody is watching Weasel on TV. While solving one half of the mystery, Weasel is terrified, mistakenly thinking that the TV sets have trapped their masters inside their houses. So, Weasel decides to end the show by advising the viewers that he cannot keep them watching their TV sets and to turn off their TV sets and then step outside to get some fresh air, despite that Red warns Weasel that he'll be out of a job. When that doesn't work, Weasel runs back to Cow and Chicken's house and notices that the people aren't watching him, but Baboon instead; in fact, he is now the star of the show himself with the Red Guy as his sidekick. Shattered, Weasel realizes that helping I.R. become the star was his own downfall. (He claims himself as a tool instead of a legend.) He counts the odds between him and I.R. and accepts his fate. Trivia *This is the final appearance of Weasel, Baboon, and the Red Guy, as well as the final appearance of the Cow and Chicken characters, including the titular characters. *The title, ''I Are Legend, ''is a play on the 1954 Richard Matheson novel, ''I Am Legend, ''which was also spun off into a 2007 movie starring Will Smith. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5